In the existing games, game players are generally provided with virtual personal images which may be dressed up. The virtual personal image of the game player is briefly called as an Avatar. In the game, the game player may click and select an expression representing his/her current mood through the predefined expression function to play the selected expression on his/her Avatar, so that the current mood of the game player can be known about by other game players. For example, the expression of happiness is clicked and selected through the predefined expression function by the game player and is played on the Avatar of the game player when the game player wins a game.
It can be seen that it is necessary for the game player to initiatively click and select an expression in the existing game. However, the game player typically has no time to initiatively click and select the expression during an actual game, thus the expression would not be played on the Avatar.